


Noises in the Hallway

by Ambenya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Strange Noises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Ayumi and Masaki go over to Eripon's apartment building where they hear noises in the hallway coming from inside Eripon'sapartment and end up finding their girlfriends in an interesting situation.





	Noises in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic actually came about from an inside joke between my fiance and I. Sorry if it's not very good compared to the other stuff I wrote. Please leave a comment and kudos and most of all enjoy!

It was after a long day of work and Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki were on their way to Ikuta Erina’s apartment where they were invited to come over.

Erina didn’t have work that day like the other two did so she had invited them and Kudo Haruka, who also happened to be free that day, over for a _‘special’_ meal whatever that meant.

“So, what do you think Ikuta-san means when she says a _‘special’_ meal, Ayumin?” Maa-chan asked curious.

“I don’t really know. I do know she invited Duu too through.” Ayumi said curious about what was going through her lover’s mind.

“Well, what does she usually mean when she says that? Is it like when Duu says she has a present for me?” Maa-chan asked the older girl.

Ayumi’s face went red at what Maa-chan had implied. It wasn’t like she was wrong, but it didn’t make sense that Maa-chan and Duu were going to be there if so.

“I guess we will just see when we get there.” Ayumi said choosing to ignore the question making Maa-chan frustrated as they walked to the building complex.

The two were down the hall when they started to hear strange noises.

“Ahn~!” The two girls heard someone moan.

“What was that?” Maa-chan asked confused.

Ayumi’s face grew redder and shook her head. “It was probably the neighbors having some fun is all.”

Maa-chan nodded and the two decided to keep going down the hall. However, the noises didn’t get quieter. Instead they got louder.

“Nnn~” Another moan came making the two girls go bright red.

This time the moan was followed by a female voice.

“Careful you don’t want to cum before they get here now do you?” The voice asked. It sounded familiar to Ayumi and Maa-chan.

The two looked at each other and then forward a little scared to go on.

“Here you can wear this. I’m sure you’ve used one before on that cute girlfriend of yours.” At this point the two had started walking again this time with more caution.

“I’ll even make it nice and wet for you to use.” The voice continued before they heard sucking noises. Ayumi and Maa-chan were now standing outside the door where the voices and noises were coming from.

“M-maybe we’re on the wrong floor.” Ayumi whispered nervously.

Maa-chan nodded hoping for the same thing but before they could walk away the voices started again.

“You’ve always liked being in control haven’t you, Duu?” The woman asked with lust in her voice.

“And you’ve always liked being a tease haven’t you, Ikuta-san?” The person who was moaning earlier challenged in a husky voice.

The conversation was followed by more sucking noises and small moans and grunts. Having enough of just listening to what was happening Ayumi opened the door with Maa-chan right behind.

What Ayumi and Maa-chan saw made Ayumi shout out loud without a second thought. Erina was on her knees while sucking the strap-on Duu was wearing.

“ERIPON! STOP SUCKING DUU’S DICK!!!” Ayumi shouted from the doorway red from head to toe.

Eripon and Duu pulled away and turned toward the door to see their girlfriends.

“Finally, you two are here. Now we can really have fun.” Eripon said as she got up, walked over to the two women and closed the door the door behind them.

“What do you think you were doing with Duu?! You know she’s with Maa-chan and in case you forgot you and I dating too.” Ayumi trying to glare but as she continued to look at Eripon the harder it was to stay angry.

Erina had her shirt off, her bra still on, and her shorts unbutton and unzipped. Maa-chan had already gone over to Duu and continued where Erina had left off which made it even harder for Ayumi to focus as she was getting more and more turned on.

Of course, Eripon noticed her girlfriend’s problem and smirk before leaning in and putting hand under Ayumi’s shirt and slowly sliding it up until she had Ayumi’s breast in her hand.

Eripon put her lips next to Ayumi’s ear and whispered seductively. “I said it was a _‘special’_ meal, didn't I? Now would you like to have some or not.” Eripon asked as she pressed her knee against Ayumi.

Ayumi felt her eyes close and Eripon’s hand wander and felt Erina move her lips from Ayumi’s ear to her lips. They leaned into each other slowly. Their lips about to touch.

* * *

 

Ayumi’s eyes snapped opened suddenly and she sat up breathing heavy. She looked around and saw Eripon sitting up slowly next to her in the bed.

“Ayumi-chan, what’s wrong? Did you have another bad dream?” Erina asked rubbing Ayumi’s back softly.

“It’s nothing go back to sleep. I’m just going to go get a drink of water. I’ll be right back. Love you, Erina-chan.” Ayumi said as she leaned over and gave Eripon a quick kiss on the lips.

“Love you too. Wake me up if you need anything.” Erina said before laying back down.

Ayumi went and got a drink of water and sighed. It was the 4th time she had this dream. It was driving her insane and she wasn’t sure how to tell anyone involved in the dream though.

Ayumi decided to push the dream into the back of her mind and deal with it in the morning. At this moment she just wanted to go back to bed and into the loving embrace of her girlfriend which is exactly what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know and I might actually write a sequel to this one day!


End file.
